Goldfinger
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2] Duo passe un coup de fil à Heero parce qu'il a un souci. Heero se propose gentiment de régler le problème...


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : PG 13/T voire R.**

**Genre : oneshot, humour, romance.**

**Avertissements : « lime »**

**Couples : il y a Heero et Duo après reste à voir s'ils sont ensemble ou non !**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! Comme d'hab, je répondrais qd je pourrais. En tous cas je ne vous oublie pas !

**Câlins : à ma Lunanamoi, à une tite M et à ma Mi auxquelles je fais de gros clin d'oeils ds la fic, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Pourquoi ce post : c'est ma 50ème fic ! J'y ai pensé hier, en ayant eu Luna au téléphone. **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

* * *

**Goldfinger****…**

_¤_

_Je prends le vieux combiné dans ma main gauche._

_Je me sens comme cette main._

_Pourtant c'est Heero que j'appelle._

_Que je rappelle._

_A sa demande._

_Je tremble un peu._

¤

« Heero » ?

« Ah, Duo, j'attendais que tu me rappelles. Tu as fait vite, dis-moi ».

« Normal, c'est pressé. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te retenir trop longtemps ».

« Si cela me dérangeait je ne t'aurais pas proposé de me rappeler.

¤

_Tout à l'heure je l'avais appelé, lessivé de ma journée, fatigué, fiévreux… et il m'a proposé… quelque chose._

_J'ai accepté._

_¤_

« … »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ».

« J'ai encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure… »

¤

_J'ai tout le temps chaud quand tu me parles, Heero… tout le temps très chaud… trop chaud. C'est vraiment pas normal. Mais je ne te le dirais pas, j'ai ma fierté._

¤

« Bois un coup »?

« ¤ Encore ? ¤ J'en ai marre de boire. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, que je ne t'ai pas rappelé pour rien ».

« C'est toi qui vois, Duo, parce que si tu le prends comme une corvée, ce n'est pas la peine de le faire. Faut être dans l'esprit du truc sinon ça peut être pénible ».

« Ah excuse-moi, Heero, c'est vraiment pas dirigé contre toi. C'est juste… . Sale journée. Sale mission. Y a des jours comme ça. Mais j'ai pas à faire rejaillir mes frustrations sur toi ».

¤

_Il est serviable, gentil… attentif… et cette voix grave, rassurante… cette voix d'adulte… qui a su me prodiguer de bons conseils… Mon partenaire._

¤

« Hn ».

« J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Je suis là ».

« Merci… »

« Tu me remercieras quand nous aurons terminé. Tu retrouveras le sourire et crois-moi, tu oublieras ta « sale journée » ».

« Ce serait plus facile si tu étais là, avec moi. Moins… je sais pas, gênant ? Je crois pas trop à ces machins à distance. Encore moins quand c'est aussi intime. Pas mon truc, quoi ».

« Tu verras bien ».

¤

_Calme, si calme… si parfait… si… lui… et plein d'humour… j'adore ça chez lui, vraiment._

_¤_

« J'ai un peu moins chaud ».

« C'est parce que tu commences à te sentir un peu plus rassuré. Ça va aller ».

« … »

« … »

« Alors euh… j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu sais… »

« C'est bien. Tu t'es lavé les mains ? Et le reste »?

« Oui avec un sent bon à toi… »

« … »

« …et un gel intime antiseptique. Je sais que l'hygiène c'est important, surtout là ».

« C'est même capital, Duo ».

¤

_Si prévenant… . Il sait toujours quoi faire… il a toujours su. Même quand moi, après la guerre, j'en ai eu assez de la ferraillerie. Il m'a conseillé de le rejoindre chez les Preventers. Cela fait six ans aujourd'hui._

_¤_

« Oui ».

« Tu as bien lubrifié avant » ?

« Oui… »

« Alors ôte ton pantalon et baisse ton boxer ».

« Je… »

« Oui » ?

¤

_Il sait me faire rougir… sans même essayer, il sait faire naître des choses sur ma peau et dans ma tête, peut-être aussi dans mon cœur. Pas depuis la guerre, non. Depuis après. Depuis que je le connais mieux. Depuis qu'il m'a laissé le connaître._

¤

« Je ne porte rien sous mon peignoir. J'ai pas eu le temps d'enfiler autre chose. Même pas un boxer. Chuis trop nerveux ».

« Détends-toi… »

* * *

_Que je le veuille ou non, je suis tendu, ç'en devient gênant… car ma voix, mon souffle qui s'entrecoupe avant de se perdre peut véhiculer ma tension, attirer son attention… et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis tendu. J'aurais trop honte. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes après tout._

¤

« J'ai l'impression d'être nu… »

« Tu ne l'es pas encore, Duo, toutefois cela ne saurait tarder ».

¤

_Sa voix est onctueuse, caressante… je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un avec lui, dans le bureau. Je vais allumer la radio discrètement. Peut-être me distraira-t-elle de sa voix… j'aurais l'air un peu bête à perdre mes moyens si vite…_

_¤_

**Goldfinger******

He's the man, the man with the midas touch, a spiders touch.

C'est le « boss », l'homme qui a de Midas le toucher, un toucher d'araignée  
**  
Such a cold finger,**

Un doigt si glacé…

**beckons**** you to enter his web of sin,**

_qui__ t'invites à pénétrer son antre (toile pas top) du péché_

**  
But don't go in!**

**Mais faut pas y aller !******

_¤_

_…_

_Je crois que je vais éteindre la radio…_

_¤_

« … »

« Ok. Est-ce que tu es encore humide » ?

¤

_My__ god…_

_¤_

« Non Heero, seuls mes cheveux le sont ».

« Et à l'intérieur » ?

« L'intérieur de quoi » ?

« En toi, Duo ».

¤

_Je vais__ pas y arriver…_

_¤_

« Euh non, je le sentirais sinon ».

« Bien. Dilaté c'est parfait, mouillé c'est inconfortable et je veux que tu te sentes bien, totalement détendu, sinon ça ne marchera pas ».

« Je vais essayer… »

« D'où m'appelles-tu ? Du salon » ?

« Non, Heero, de ma chambre. Tu penses bien que je ne suis pas pervers au point de le faire devant tout le monde ».

« Non. Tu vas juste le faire avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous faisions quelque chose ensemble, hein » ?

¤

_C'était pas comme si y avait du monde à la maison non plus._

_J'oublie que je ne vis plus avec les autres pilotes._

_Ça fait un bail quand même._

_Et Heero a raison : c'est loin d'être la première fois que nous faisons quelque chose ensemble ! Quand même depuis le temps ! _

_Et puis on vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble._

_Et malgré cela…_

¤

« Pas d'aussi… excentrique tout du moins… »

« … »

« Tu sais, j'ai peur que tu ne me voies plus jamais de la même manière. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais plus un homme. C'est bête, hein » ?

¤

_C'est comme voir la lune en croissant et la voir pleine, ronde, charnue. On ne voit jamais deux fois la lune de la même manière._

_¤_

« Totalement stupide. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ».

« … »

« Si tu veux, je le ferais devant toi moi aussi, comme ça on sera sur le même pied d'égalité ».

¤

_Il est si juste…_

_Si équitable…_

_Si… Wu Fei ?_

_Non, pas comme lui, ce n'est pas obsessionnel._

_Chez lui la justice est… sensuelle…_

¤

« Euh… si toi tu le fais aussi, alors… merci Heero, je t'embrasserais si tu étais là. Tu es si compréhensif… je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu te traiter d'antisocial ».

¤

_Non il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid…_

_Quel homme…_

_L'ex soldat que j'appelais « parfait » est devenu ma foi un homme…_

_Parfaitement respectable…_

_¤_

« Tu es l'une des rares personnes à laquelle je montre mon vrai visage ».

« Et tu es le seul avec lequel je… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« J'ai… j'ai conscience de mon privilège, tu sais. Beaucoup paieraient pour voir tes fesses ».

« Tu les as déjà vues à maintes reprises. Et beaucoup paieraient pour voir les tiennes aussi… . Mais assez parlé. Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit ».

« Là, comme ça » ?

¤

_J'lui dis ça mais il peut pas me voir._

_Heureusement d'ailleurs._

¤

« Tu ne veux pas que le lubrifiant sèche non plus » ?

« Non… »

« Alors fais-le ».

« Attends, je te mets sous haut-parleur. Je pose le tel. Tu m'entends toujours » ?

« Oui. Je t'attends ».

« Ok. Tu me veux comment » ?

¤

_How do you want me, Heero ?_

¤

« Sur le ventre ou sur le côté ? A quatre pattes, les fesses en arrière ? Les jambes écartées ou serrées » ?

« Couché sur le ventre, les reins cambrés, prêt à être pénétré ».

¤

_Je me sens une âme de scout…_

¤

« Heero… »

« Tu es dilaté, Duo, si tu fais ce que je dis il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ».

« Je sais très bien que le lubrifiant change tout à l'affaire, je connais la bête. J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu le fasses pour moi. Chuis pas assez délicat ».

¤

_Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses que pour moi, Heero…_

¤

« C'est ce que je fais, Duo. Avec ma voix. Sauf que ce sont tes doigts qui feront ce que moi je te dis. Aie confiance.

¤

_J'ai confiance en toi, Heero… peut-être trop._

¤

« Le faire à soi-même c'est particulier… je me demande comment ils font, les autres ».

« D'ici quelques secondes tu le verras par toi-même ».

« Hmph. Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi… »

« Mais tu m'y verras, Duo, tu m'y verras… je t'ai promis. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait ».

« Tu as vécu tellement de choses alors qu'on a le même âge… tu es si… sûr de toi. Sois patient avec moi, c'est vraiment ma toute première fois comme ça ».

¤

_Je ne connaissais pas cette façons de faire… on peut avoir 26 ans et être vierge de certaines expériences… y a pas d'âge pour apprendre…_

_¤_

« Je sais bien. Et puis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour partager ses expériences.

¤

_'Voyez ? Même lui, le dit !_

¤

« Décontracte-toi, tu es avec moi, en sécurité. En confiance ».

« Mais t'es pas là… »

« Si je suis là, avec toi. Au téléphone. C'est comme si j'étais physiquement présent.

« Ouip… m'enfin bon… »

« Laisse-toi porter par ma voix, Duo. Laisse-toi aller. Et si c'est trop dur on arrêtera et je m'occuperais de toi en rentrant. En attendant on essaye, d'accord » ?

« Ok… . Et si je fais mal… »

« Tout se passera bien ».

« Et si… »

« Chuut… es-tu couché sur le ventre » ?

¤

_J'aime quand il me dit de me taire… il est apaisant, sensuel… et il ne le fait même pas exprès en plus._

¤

« Oui. « Les reins légèrement cambrés, les fesses bien en arrière », comme tu me l'as demandé. Chuis obligé d'ôter le peignoir ? 'fait un peu froid, là… »

¤

_Chaud-froid._

_Chaud-froid…_

_Limites sueurs glaciales…_

_Vous seriez pas un chtouille nerveux, vous ?_

_C'est Heero quand même…_

_et__ moi qui…_

¤

« Il va te gêner, Duo. Si j'étais là je te l'aurais ôté aussi ».

« … »

« C'est fait ? Je ne t'entends plus ».

« Oui, je suis nu. C'est parce que je ne parle pas assez prêt du micro, désolé ».

« Respire ».

¤

_Il en a de belles, lui… il s'écoute parler ? Depuis le temps qu'on partage le même appart, je ne m'en lasse pas… c'est facile de ne pas se lasser quand on a l'habitude de se croiser._

_Ce n'est pas la croisière s'amuse ici, on a des responsabilités, presque trop lourdes pour conserver une vie sociale._

_Mais on peut conserver ses amis et…_

_plus__, s'ils sont dans le même domaine._

_Quatre et Trowa le font bien, eux._

_De même Wu Fei et Réléna._

_Qui l'aurait cru ?_

¤

« ¤ inspire, expire ¤… »

« Oui, comme ça, profondément. Ralentis ton rythme cardiaque, je sens ton souffle erratique à travers le combiné. Laisse-toi aller… »

« Hmm… 'me réchauffe… j'ai plus les poils qui se hérissent sur mes guibolles. Je vais m'endormir, là ».

« Ok, c'est que tu es bien, mais t'endors pas, n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui fais tout le travail. Tu es prêt » ?

« Oui, je crois…

« Bien. Maintenant je veux que tu déplaces ta main droite pour que tu puisses enfoncer délicatement la partie lubrifiée en toi ».

« Ok… j'y vais tout doucement ».

¤

**But don't go in… !**

**Mais faut pas y aller !**

_Mais quand faut y aller…_

¤

« Oui, tout doucement. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« C'est… »

« Oui, Duo ? »

« C'est… c'est tout lisse… et dur… et tiède »….

¤

_Et étrange…_

* * *

- « C'est normal, il est à température ambiante. Et puis tu as chauffé le lubrifiant avant de l'enduire ».

« Oui parce que je ne voulais pas de choc thermique ».

« Quand même Duo… »

« « Quand même quoi » ? Je t'en mettrais du « quand même » ! C'est fragile !

¤

_C'est mon corps, quoi !_

¤

« Jusqu'où il est en toi » ?

« Euh… juste le bout… quelques millimètres ».

« Il faut aller un peu plus loin sinon ça ne sert à rien. Enfonce encore un tout petit peu, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes une résistance naturelle. _Là_ ce sera bon ».

« Il y a déjà une résistance naturelle ».

« Non, ça c'est une résistance psychologique ».

« … »

« … »

« Ok, doucement alors… »

« Oui… »

« J'enfonce délicatement et… aaaaah » !

¤

_Shiiiiit_

_¤_

« Eh bien Duo ? Tu penses avoir touché la prostate » ?

¤

_Il se moque où il se moque pas, là ?_

_J'm'y prends comme un manche…_

¤

« Euh non pas vraiment. J'ai juste appuyé un petit peu trop fort ».

« Tu es trop pressé ».

¤

_Oui, je veux en finir !_

_Désolé Heero, mais j'aime pas…_

_Après est-ce que j'étais censé aimer ?_

¤

« C'est assez inconfortable ».

« Je sais bien. Mais après ça s'arrange, c'est comme s'il faisait corps avec toi. D'ailleurs il fait partie de toi ».

« J'ai vraiment pas la sensation. »

« Tu n'as aucune patience »

« Si, si, j'en ai ! »

« … »

« … »

¤

_Il est__ pas à ma place !_

_C'est facile de la ramener !_

_Comment ça j'ai pas de patience !_

_Je lui en mettrais, moi !_

_Il va voir que j'en ai !_

¤

« Heero… »

« Oui, Duo ? »

« Après je fais quoi » ?

¤

_Ok, c'est râpé._

_Chut !_

¤

« Tu te _laisses le temps_ de t'accoutumer et le reste se fera tout seul. Quand ton corps se détendra autour tu pourras le retirer ».

« Ok… »

« … »

¤

_C'est moi ou la voix de Heero est de plus en plus proche ?_

_J'ai tellement envie qu'il soit là et en même temps s'il me voit comme ça…_

_Je suis dans une position « vulnérable »…_

_Nous les hommes, on peut être de grands sensibles._

¤

« Est-ce que je peux le retirer, maintenant ?

¤

_Ma voix est un peu rauque…_

¤

« Je ne sais pas, ça fait combien de temps » ?

« Peut-être une minute » ?

« Alors non ce n'est pas assez, il faut bien cinq minutes ».

« Mais Heero… »

« Patience… ce ne devrait plus être long ».

« … C'est long. Et… ».

« Cambre-toi encore ».

¤

_Je me cambre… c'est bien pour toi, Heero. Chuis vraiment pas d'humeur à me cambrer._

_Après quand il vous parle comme ça, vous le faîtes et vous cherchez pas à comprendre…_

_De toutes façons il me voit pas, c'est pas un visiophone._

_Je me demande ce qu'il imagine…_

_Je me demande s'il m'imagine…_

_¤ Blush total ¤_

_« Duo ? »_

_Qui me parle ?_

_J'ai pas capté ce qu'il m'a dit…_

¤

« Hein » ?

« Cambre-toi un peu plus ».

« … Euh… comme ça » ?

« Oui ».

¤

_Il est gentil… mais comment il peut me répondre ?_

¤

« Tu es sûr que je devrais pas me mettre à quatre pattes ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple »…

« Non, c'est mieux que tu sois juste comme ça, allongé, à l'aise. Détendu… il faut juste que tu tires un peu plus les fesses en arrière, que tu les tendes bien en contractant les cuisses ».

« OK. N'empêche… je me demande comment les autres ont fait pour le garder aussi longtemps en eux. Voir le mettre tout court sans que ce soit un supplice ».

¤

_J'ai__ pas de résistance…_

_J'ai__ pas d'endurance._

_C'est déjà trop pour moi._

_Trop dur._

¤

« C'est parce qu'ils savaient faire ce qu'il fallait et que seuls les résultats comptaient. Et puis cinq minutes ce n'est pas la mer à boire ».

« … »

« C'est juste la position qui est particulière. Et le fait que tu sois nu, les reins cambrés, les fesses encore plus en arrière, les cheveux sur une épaule… »

« Je… je recommence à avoir chaud… »

« C'est peut-être la fièvre, Duo ».

¤

_Cette voix…_

_Elle me fait trop d'effet._

¤

« C'est ce qu'on va pas tarder à savoir… ça fait cinq minutes là ».

« OK. Tu peux le retirer maintenant et n'oublies pas, en douceur. Avec doigté et délicatesse ».

« Ok, Heero ».

« A y est ? »

« N'abuses pas non plus »

« … »

« … »

« Alors combien » ?

« Comment on fait pour voir, déjà ? C'est la grande ou la petite barre » ?

« La plus petite barre, la grande ne varie jamais ».

« Ok. 37.6 ».

¤

_J'aurais préféré en avoir._

_J'aurais pu me mettre en arrêt maladie mais non !_

_Alors mon coup de chaud a toutes les chances de venir de lui…_

_Super ! Ça se guérit comment ?_

¤

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre alors ».

* * *

_Bah quoi ?_

_Vous avez cru que c'était quoi ?_

_Quand même…_

_Bande de pervers !_

_On a le droit d'être malade, non !_

¤

« Quand même, ces anciens thermomètres au mercure sont des engins de torture ».

« En attendant il n'y avait que celui-là de disponible. Et sans lui là, maintenant, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de savoir si tu étais fiévreux ou non ».

« N'empêche, aujourd'hui on ne fait plus comme ça et HEUREUSEMENT. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'en servir. Comment t'as su, toi » ?

¤

_Bah ouais !_

_En AC 206 y a plus ce genre de choses. Mais dans l'appart y avait pas les nouveaux tout automatique électronique micronisé._

_Non._

_On a__ pas toujours un bon thermomètre chez soi._

_Ya__ eu moi qui collectionne les objets antiques et qui en avait ramené un comme ça, par hasard._

_J'ai__ jamais pensé que j'aurais à m'en servir._

_Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans les marmites qu'on fait les meilleures soupes ?_

_Je pensais pas un jour jouer le rôle d'une marmite._

_Et j'pensais pas me servir de ce genre de louche._

¤

« J'ai été formé pour pouvoir palier à toutes les situations, me servir de tous les instruments, même les plus rudimentaires ».

¤

_Ah ouais ?_

_Bah ouais puisque ça a marché._

_Moi j'm'étais jamais servi de ça._

_J'pouvais__ pas savoir._

_Le pauvre… par quoi il est passé s'il l'a testé lui-même ?_

_M'enfin ça règle pas mon problème…_

_J'étais pas bien en rentrant et quand je l'ai eu j'ai eu super chaud…_

_Mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois._

_Je vous l'ai dit, hein ?_

_De plus en plus chaud…_

_¤_

« … »

« … »

« Heero. J'ai encore chaud… »

¤

_Faut que je raccroche, faut que je raccroche…_

_Parce que là j'ai chaud de honte._

_Je frôle l'autocombustion._

_Je demanderais à Sally de m'examiner._

_J'aurais dû y penser au lieu de penser à mon meilleur ami,_

_peut-être__ la cause de mes tourments._

_Ça existe la maladie d'amour ?_

_¤_

« Hmm… »

« J'me demande d'où viennent ces bouffées de chaleur... . Tant pis, je demanderais à Sally de m'examiner. Où j'irais m'acheter un thermomètre agréé AC ».

« C'est peut-être moi, Duo… ou simplement ma voix… »

« … »

¤

_Où il veut en venir ?_

_Et… c'est moi où il flirte ?_

_Nan…_

_Ce serait prendre tout ce qu'il m'a dit depuis le début comme de la chauffe et nan quoi, il me chauffait pas._

_Ce serait comme si moi je l'avais chauffé depuis le début alors que carrément pas._

_Pourtant ça pourrait prêter à confusion !_

_Fait trop chaud, mon neurone a fondu._

_Faut que j'arrête de lui parler avant de dire une connerie… de plus…_

¤

« Faut que je raccroche, j'ai trop pris de ton temps et… »

« et au fait, Duo ?

¤

_Mais c'est qu'il ne m'écoute même pas » !_

_Hmph__. Comme si c'était la première fois._

_Faisons semblant de rien._

_Faisons illusion._

_Ou-ou-ou-ou-ah-ah_

¤

« … oui » ?

_¤_

_Plus fort la voix !_

_C'est quoi ce oui de fillette !_

_Quoique avec cette voix qu'il a, c'est dur d'être super sûr de ce qu'on dit et puis…_

_On dirait qu'il me parle à l'oreille, tout bas…_

_On dirait qu'il me confit un secret, comme il m'a confié le secret du thermomètre antique… _

_bien__ avant les colonies spatiales, quand même !_

_Je sentirais presque ses dents sur mon lobe_

_Son souffle sur ma peau…_

_Et je vous traitais de pervers ?_

¤

« ¤ à l'oreille ¤ Tu savais que tu aurais pu simplement glisser l'embout sous l'une de tes aisselles »?

« Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu m'éviter tout ce… HEERO »!

« J'ai adoré le show, Duo. A-DO-RE »

« Espèce de… »

* * *

_Connard !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

_Et il m'a fait sursauter en plus !_

_Il a bien dû se marrer…_

_Il fait remonter son index le long de ma colonne vertébrale._

_Se rapproche, me mordille une épaule._

_J'le__ savais pas si joueur._

_Je savais__ pas…_

_Hey__ ! Depuis quand on flirte avec moi sans que je capte ?_

_Je suis Monsieur Charme d'abord !_

_¤_

« C'est bon Duo, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Tu as juste pris ta température de la manière la plus sexe qui soit.

« … »

« Et moi j'ai pris la tienne, j'ai vu ton corps sous un autre angle. Je t'ai vu toi ».

« … »

« J'ai vu tes beaux cheveux lâchés et tes paupières closes, ton corps entièrement nu rougi par la gêne, parce que j'étais au téléphone. Parce que tu _savais_ que j'étais là, enfin, tout contre ton oreille. Parce que je pouvais t'observer par la voix. Parce que les soupirs s'écoutent ».

¤

_Tout bas…_

_Il parle tout bas…_

_Je sens comme j'entends ses mots…_

_Et je ne dis rien, qui pourrait parler ?_

¤

« … »

« Tu rougissais parce que c'était moi, la nudité ne ment pas. Tu rougissais alors que je ne pouvais pas te voir, Duo. Enfin, en théorie, on ne « voit pas » à travers un combiné, hein » ?

¤

_Et il a une voix douce, aussi chaude que ma peau._

_Et il se marre le chameau. _

_Enfin je l'entends._

_J'ose__ pas le regarder…_

_Quand je pense que je l'ai appelé sur le fixe du bureau…_

_Comment ça se fait qu'il me parle de son portable ?_

_Merdum_

_Transfert d'appel._

_Le salaud a dû quitter plus tôt._

¤

« Salaud… »

¤

_Un baiser dans le cou. _

_Un sourire sur ma peau._

_Je suis trop surpris pour me dégager._

_Surpris._

_Blanc._

_Puis rouge._

¤

« « Salaud », vraiment, Duo » ?

« Fumier, peut-être » ?

« Si j'avais dû attendre sur toi, on y serait encore, Duo. Monsieur « je te regarde de loin mais dès que tu me regardes je ne te regarde plus ». Monsieur « je te souris mais dès que tu vois mon sourire je le change en quelque chose d'amical ». Monsieur « je flirtine gentiment avec mes potes mais je le ferais jamais avec toi parce que tu risques de croire que c'est vrai et tu aurais raison ». »

« … »

« Si j'avais dû attendre sur toi il ne se serait rien passé. Et pourtant en même temps tu faisais tout pour que je te remarque. Parce que c'est en ne me traitant pas comme les autres que tu t'es fait remarqué ».

« … »

« Quand même… je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que l'occasion se manifeste de cette manière » !

¤

_Il rit encore._

_A se demander comment il a pu rester aussi sérieux avec une requête aussi débile._

_Cependant j'étais sérieux, moi…_

_Il rit sans se moquer et sérieusement je rirais aussi si je n'avais pas si honte._

_¤_

_« … »_

« Ne boude pas, va… »

_¤_

_Un baiser sur une pommette._

_Il se rapproche dangereusement._

_Hmph_

_N'empêche il s'est joué de moi._

_Je le dévisage._

_Effectivement il sourit._

_Néanmoins son regard bleu prussien et ses lèvres fines ne sont pas moqueurs._

_Ils sont espiègles et doux._

_Ils me font fondre._

_Je ne devrais pas._

_Mais on ne choisit pas._

¤

« Et si j'étais vraiment malade ? Ça t'amuses de jouer avec ma santé ? S'il le faut j'ai un vrai problème, à part toi » !

¤

_J'essais de me relever pour préserver mon semblant de dignité, quoique j'ai tout de même demandé à mon meilleur pote comment enfiler un thermomètre antique. _

_Je l'ai mis en live avec lui au tel pour me donner les bonnes indications, on ne met pas n'importe quoi n'importe où, alors je voulais être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreur. _

_De nos jours, ces objets ne se mettent pas là._

_Sans oublier que je suis à poil sous un regard que je rêvais gourmand alors que le mien se fait meurtrier._

_Alors oui, on est en droit de se demander quelle est la chose que j'appelle « fierté »_

_Je m'appuie sur les mains pour me relever, donc._

_Il me rallonge sans problème._

_Son regard est toujours aussi espiègle et doux._

¤

« Je t'aurais soigné ? Et puis je n'ai pas « joué avec ta santé ». Si tu étais fiévreux tu l'aurais su de la manière la plus fiable qui soit, alors pourquoi m'en vouloir » ?

« Je te ferais la même ».

_¤_

_Je suis trop surpris…_

_Sûr ?_

_Non, je suis trop,_

_bien__ trop pris pour me dégager…_

_Il me retourne…_

_Pas dans ce sens-là, bande de pervers !_

_Il me met sur le dos, tranquillement._

¤

« Je n'attends que ça, Duo, que tu joues à l'infirmière… »

« … »

« Mais en attendant… tu seras le patient. Viens voir le docteur, viens… »

¤

_Et ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes._

_J'aime l'humour de ce crétin._

_C'est la première chose qui m'a attiré chez lui._

_J'ai toujours connu son physique, qui a sensiblement changé à travers les années – oui il a bien grandi – cela dit je n'y ai été sensible que bien après._

_Quand il s'est laissé connaître._

_Quand il s'est laissé vivre._

_Parfois, c'est quand on connaît l'intérieur que l'on se met à reconnaître l'extérieur._

_N'empêche. Il me paiera ça._

_Mais plus tard…_

_Bien plus…_

_Hmm__… docteur Heero…_

_Le patient de la chambre 02 attend avec impatience d'être ausculté…_

_D'autant qu'il semble avoir des doigts de fées._

_Des doigts en or…_

_Goldfinger__…_

_Finalement la radio n'était pas à côté de la plaque !_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimers**** supplémentaires « Goldfinger » (l'un des tous premiers James Bond) : paroles et musique par**** Lesley Bricusse, Anthony Newley et l'immense John Barry.**

**Chanté par la diva Shirley Bassey.**

**Et le roi Midas n'est pas concurrent de Speedy Gonzales XD. Faut plutôt voir du côté de certaines mythologies !**

Dois-je préciser que j'avais 39.2 de fièvre qd j'ai eu cette idée ? C'était hier soir, pdt que j'étais au tel avec Luna XD

J'espère que ça vous aura qd même plu XD

A pluch'

Mithy ¤ a des sujets de fics aux moments les plus graves ¤

PS : je suis malade mais j'ai plus de fièvre !

Pps : mettre un thermo ou un suppo à un enfant, chouquinet ou chouquinette, c'est compliqué. En mettre un à mec adulte relève du chemin de croix. Si, si ce sont des chochottes. Et ceux qui nient sont des chochottes qui ne s'assument pas chochottes XD. Regardez-les criser avec une pince à épiler ou une bandelette de cire et vous aurez une idée du cri d'horreur XD.


End file.
